Summer Memories
by FluffyDemonSheepdog
Summary: AU Rin, Kagome, and Sango go to the beach for the summer where they meet Inu, Sess, and Miro. Problems come. Read the story to find out and see how it will end. Pairings: RinSess MiroSan InuKag.
1. The Beach!

A/N: Hi! Just a few things about this story:  
  
Sess and Inu will be a lot closer (AS BROTHERS) in this story then they usually are, but Sess will be still be kinda cold. He wouldn't be Sess without that coldness. Rin is as old as Sango and Kagome in this story, which makes her about 19.  
  
That's all. Now, here's the story...  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
"We're going to the beach!" Kagome squealed, jumping up and down.  
  
"Calm down Kagome," Sango, one of Kagome's two best friends said. "We need to finish getting you packed so we can go!"  
  
Rin poked her head in the door. "Come on guys!" she said. "I really want to get going."  
  
"I do too." Kagome threw the last thing into her suitcase and closed it. She walked out the door to her room and down the stairs. All three of them were almost out the door when...  
  
"Kagome dear, are you leaving already?"  
  
The three best friends sighed in unison. Kagome called out, "Yes okaa- san. We have to get going."  
  
Her mother appeared. "Well..." Suddenly she hugged Kagome tightly. The nineteen year old girl gave a squeak of surprise. "Be careful!"  
  
Kagome pushed her mother away gently. "We'll be careful okaa-san. Don't worry."  
  
Rin, Sango, and Kagome beat a hasty retreat out the door and jumped into Sango's waiting dark blue PT Cruiser convertible. Sango, in the driver's seat, screeched away from the curb. Rin and Kagome yelped and clutched the sides of the convertible. When Sango turned left at the top of the street, Rin was laid out across the backseat.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome spoke softly and tentatively, "do you think you could slow d---AHH! SANGO THAT'S A ONE WAY STREET!!! AND WE'RE---"  
  
Rin completed her sentence, "GOING THE WRONG WAY!!!"  
  
"Don't be such idiots," Sango said calmly. "It's the other stupid people who're going the wrong way."  
  
Suddenly Rin and Kagome screamed in unison and then shouted, "A CAR! SANGO WATCH OUT!"  
  
There was an SUV coming towards them. Sango, of course, stayed calm and Rin and Kagome shut their eyes tightly. In the end, it was the SUV who swerved off the road, blaring its horn. Sango waved "the finger" at the driver of the SUV, who waved it right back.  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
During the rest of the four-hour drive to the beach, Rin and Kagome managed to fall asleep----thanks to the fact that Sango hit traffic. Almost literally.  
  
They were awoken when Sango screeched into a parking space in front of the elegant hotel overlooking the sparkling blue ocean.  
  
"YES! WE'RE HERE!" Rin, Sango, and Kagome shouted. All three nineteen year old girls leapt out of the convertible over the sides, without opening the doors. They grabbed their suitcases out of the trunks and ran to the door of the hotel. They jerked it open and stepped into the beautiful reception room. Sango walked up to the desk and checked them in. She walked back to Kagome and Rin, who were still gawping at the fountain that was situated in the middle of the room.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's go up to our room," she said, handing them their room keys. "Top of the hotel---tenth floor."  
  
The three best friends walked to the elevator bank and pressed the up button. On they first available elevator they stepped on and pressed the button for the tenth floor. When they arrived at the floor, they quickly found Suite 1022. Rin unlocked the door and the three stepped into the room. There were three beds in a row with two bedside tables in between them. On the wall above a sofa and near a small table hung a seascape painting, and on the wall by the table was a large window overlooking the ocean.  
  
All of them dropped their suitcases near the door and ran to separate parts of the room, gawking over different things.  
  
"Ya know what I hope one thing that we do on this trip is?" Kagome asked, almost rhetorically, sitting down on the middle bed.  
  
"What?" Rin and Sango asked simultaneously.  
  
"I want to meet a hot guy."  
  
"What about Hojou-kun Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome broke into laughter. "Hojou?! Yeah right. He may be all over me, and he's a nice guy, but he's not for me."  
  
Rin spoke up. "I agree with you Kagome. I want the same thing."  
  
"I guess I do too." Sango shrugged, and sat down on the bed closest to the large window.  
  
Kagome surprised them all by clapping her hands. "Well since there's still some time in the sun left, let's go down to the beach!"  
  
It was full agreement on the part of the other two. They each took turns changing in the medium-sized bathroom.  
  
Kagome had on a black bikini with a light blue sarong tied around her waist. Her raven hair that was a little past her shoulder was tied into a ponytail. Sango had on a dark blue bikini with a cherry-blossom colored wrap around. Her dark brown hair was in a long braid that reached halfway down her back. Rin was the last to get ready. She wore a light pink, almost white, bikini with a light green sarong. She left her brown hair down. They each slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed their purses, and stuffed the card keys to the room into them.  
  
"Now, let's go down to the beach!"  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
When the three reached the beach, they immediately laid out their towels, untied their sarongs/wrap-arounds, and sat down on their towels.  
  
"I think the sun's too weak right now to get a tan so..." Sango started. All three of them finished the sentence at the same: "Beach- scanning!"  
  
"Beach-Scanning" was their way of saying "Time to look for hot surfer- guys". Of course...none of the three girls were expecting the three they were about to see...  
  
Rin was the first one to spot them, then Sango. The two of them got Kagome's attention and the three stared at three guys coming out of the water.  
  
~*~*%*~*~ A/N: Slight cliffy there, if you can call that a cliffy. In case you haven't figured it out from the summary yet...(if you haven't then...Sylvan.): Inu/Kag Rin/Sess San/Mir. Next chappy comin' soon. 


	2. Hello, who're You?

A/N: Hey, I know I said Sess will still be his cold self, but he's gotta be at least a little nice...here's the second chapter. I hope you guys are satisfied with my descriptions. ^_^ Just know that I was color- desperate...and...obviously Miroku likes blue.  
  
Oh yeah: /..../ equals thinking  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Rin gazed at the three they had just spotted coming out of the water.  
  
The first surfer was carrying a black and white surfboard under one arm. He had midway down his back black hair with bangs, and dark blue eyes. His finely toned muscles glowed in the setting sun. He was wearing dark red swim trunks with a black stripe down the side.  
  
Walking next to him were two others. The one in the middle was carrying a light blue surfboard under one arm. He had deep brown, almost black, hair tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck with bangs, and violet eyes. He had a lean, finely toned body. He wore dark blue swim trunks with a dark gray stripe down the side.  
  
The third guy was considerably taller than the other two. Under one arm he carried a dark red and white surfboard. He had midway down his back silver hair tied back into a long ponytail at the nape of his neck with bangs in two sections. He had stunning, piercing golden eyes and two tattoos on either side of his face that looked a little like slash marks. His lean, muscled body was something to look at, framed as it was by the setting sun. He wore black swim trunks with a white stripe down the side.  
  
They were each, of course, staring at a different guy, but they tore their eyes away to look at each other. Bright smiles lit their faces as they stood up, tied their sarongs/wrap-arounds back on, and walked casually down the beach toward the guys.  
  
They stopped short when they saw the silhouetted forms of two girls running up to the first two of the guys. Both of the girls grabbed on to the guys' arms. The silver-haired one had shifted away from the girl that had grabbed on to the middle guy's arm.  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Rin stopped. The smiles on the faces of Kagome and Sango fell. Rin glanced at her two friends, then back at the tall, silver- haired surfer. She made her decision quickly.  
  
"Come on you two; let's go back to the room. It's almost dark."  
  
"No way!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Yeah, look at those two guys," Sango spoke up. They were close enough to hear the words of the girls---and see the expression of the guys. The two girls were the annoying, way-too-happy-all-the-time type. The girl holding on to the black-haired guy's arm looked remarkably like Kagome with long black and brown eyes. The other girl had brown hair and russet eyes. The expressions of the guys showed slight annoyance.  
  
"Come on Yashie!" the girl that looked like Kagome said. "Let's go--- "the rest of her words were drowned out by a wave crashing on the beach.  
  
The other girl agreed with the one that looked like Kagome. "That sounds fun! Let's go too, Miro!"  
  
The silver-haired surfer rolled his golden eyes and walked faster away from the other four. It just happened that he walked straight toward Rin, Kagome, and Sango. The smiles returned to the faces of as Rin blushed a little.  
  
Sango whispered, "Come on. Make your move..."  
  
"Now?!" Rin whisper yelled.  
  
"Of course now!" Kagome whispered right back, pushing Rin into the guy as he passed by.  
  
"S-Sorry," Rin said from her position on the ground. /Geez, this guy's solid as a rock.../ she thought.  
  
He stared down at her for a second before extending his hand to her and saying, in a deep voice, "Don't worry. I noticed your friend there pushed you." He gave a half smile as took his helping hand and Kagome blushed.  
  
Rin smiled up at him. She thought /Here I go.../. "I'm Rin. Sorry I had to crash into you "–she shot a glance at Kagome- "to meet you."  
  
"Like I said, don't worry about it. Those two guys back there- InuYasha and Miroku-are always trying to get me with someone.."  
  
Rin nodded in understanding, and then looked up at him patiently. He gave what seemed like half a half smile. "I'm SesshoMaru." He turned to walk away but he gave a glance at Rin that was like him saying silently, "What are you waiting for?" She glanced back at her friends, who urged her forward, and then turned away to walk with SesshoMaru. They talked as they went.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh as Rin walked off with SesshoMaru and stars winked into existence. "Well, at least one of us is happy."  
  
"Yeah. But hey, obviously those guys weren't for us," Sango replied. The two 'couples' had apparently left the beach. "We should go back to the hotel."  
  
"You're right. Come on."  
  
As they walked up the beach they were surprised to see the two that SesshoMaru had called InuYasha and Miroku sitting on a bench at the entrance to the beach. The two were joking around with each other and as Sango and Kagome approached, Miroku was "accidentally" pushed to the ground by InuYasha. Miroku stood up, brushed sand from himself, and was the first to notice the two girls.  
  
"Hello. And who might you two lovely ladies be?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Sango put on a smile and said, "Name's Sango.  
  
"I'm Kagome," Kagome said, also putting on a smile. Then they both noticed Miroku was no longer in front of them.  
  
InuYasha stood from the bench. "You two might wanna watch out behind you..."  
  
"Why?" Sango asked. She soon found out when she felt a hand on her butt. Both Kagome and Sango turned around and slapped Miroku.  
  
With two glowing red handprints on either cheek, Miroku said, "It was worth the pain."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "He'll never learn..."  
  
"Well...we'd better be going..." Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, I hope we see you again tomorrow," Kagome added.  
  
InuYasha said nothing, but Miroku smiled at the two as they left.  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
Rin was waiting in the room when Kagome and Sango walked in. Kagome collapsed on the middle bed and Sango immediately asked, "So, how'd it go with SesshoMaru?"  
  
Rin blushed. "Fine."  
  
Kagome spoke from her position on the bed, "Just fine?!"  
  
"Okay, okay. It was the best. You'd be surprised at how...warm that guy is beneath that cold exterior. He's nicer than he seems." She smiled.  
  
Kagome and Sango laughed a little when they realized that Rin had gone off in her own world. "Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed," Kagome said.  
  
Rin jerked out of her "SesshoMaru Fantasy World". "Not without telling me if you two met Miroku and InuYasha."  
  
"Yep," Sango said. "As it turns out, Miroku's a pervert. We didn't find out much about InuYasha."  
  
After a little more discussion on the guys, the three best friends went to sleep.  
  
~*~*%*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter. Read and Review. And here's the standing disclaimer for the rest of the story:  
  
I do not own InuYasha. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.  
  
Third chappy comin ASAP. 


	3. Wanna Come?

Torie-san: YAY! You peoples finally get chapter three! I'm sorry it was so long in coming. What…over a year? I'll do Review Responses from chapter two…

**Naiami:** Not so SOON, but HERE nonetheless.

**animegirl007** I'm so sorry! I know it's been over year…cowtails I'm updating at least…asd

**Sorairo Ryuu** Yay.

**Jade:** Oh, I'll keep on writing. Well of course I stuck'em all in there. It wouldn't be anything without them.

**shadrak: **Thank you and sorry! I'm updating!

**biggest anime fan: **Yeah so it's not so ASAP. Well of course…muaha! Yeah, Inu's in his human form…but I think hanyou form will pop up later…sometime…maybe…ahem. Yes! AMEN! I AGREE WITH YOU! I decided against the moon though. I had a lot of fun with that scene. I'm updating. Yaaaay fantasy! And about your other review…All I'm gonna say is I don't mind beta-reading whatever you want me to, whenever you want me to! It's basically my job, and it's a job I LOVE to do! You're not taking away my time, I look forward to it.

Now, here it is.

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up early, just before dawn. She knew she shouldn't wake the other two up, so she decided to go out to the beach and watch the sunrise. After changing into denim shorts and a light green tank-top, she grabbed a book she'd brought along and her card key. Slipping quietly out of the room, and then out of the hotel, she entered into the pre-dawn darkness. 

She could hear high tide breakers crashing on the beach as she entered the sandy domain. Spotting a bluff of rocks as a darker silhouette against the grayness of dawn, she headed toward it, figuring it would be a good place to watch the sunrise. Kagome reached the top just as the glowing red ball of the sun appeared on a bed of peach, dusky purple and rosy clouds.

Seating herself on the top of the dune, she lost herself in the beauty of her favorite time of day…so much so that she did not here the soft footsteps of the person behind until she heard a voice.

"Sorry. I didn't know someone was here already."

The voice jogged recognition in her brain—she'd heard it last night. Kagome turned to see InuYasha from last night. She stood.

"I'm sorry. Do you usually come up here?"

He blinked at her. "You're that girl from last night, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I come up here when I wanna think."

InuYasha and Kagome were now standing in conversational range of each other. "Well then…I guess I'll go. You said you come up here when you want to think so I guess that means that you want to be alone," Kagome said, turning to leave.

"No, I don't mind. You can stay here if you want," InuYasha answered, shrugging in an off-hand way and turning to sit cross legged down on one side of the top of the bluff.

Kagome stared at his back. Shrugging, she went and sat on the other side of the top of the bluff. She opened her book and began to read. After reading the same sentence over and over, she felt the black-haired surfer's dark blue gaze on her. She glanced up from the book and caught his eyes. "Something you wanted?"

InuYasha looked uncomfortable, then said, "Uh, no, nothing," and looked back out over the ocean.

The next time, though, Kagome was the one looking at InuYasha. This time, he caught her gaze. "What?"

"I was just wondering…do you live here or are you just here for the summer?"

"Well…I'm here for the summer, but I live here too."

Kagome stared, nonplussed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that after my father died, my older brother got the inheritance. That included the summer beach house."

"Ohh…I see. So you're one of those "well-to-do" people."

InuYasha twitched. "Did I ask for my father to be a rich bastard? No."

"Okay, whatever. Who's your brother anyway?"

"Half brother actually. His name's Sesshomaru."

A surprised look crossed Kagome's face. "You mean that silver-haired guy that was with you and Miroku last night?" /The one that my friend's falling for.../

"Yeah, that's him," InuYasha responded. "So what about you?"

"I'm here for the summer with Sango and Rin. That's about it."

* * *

Down on the beach, the sand was starting to fill with beach-goers…including InuYasha's "girlfriend" from the night before. Kikyo fortunately did not see InuYasha and Kagome atop the bluff. She was too busy flirting with a ring of guys. One in particular, a surfer with black hair in a high ponytail and azure eyes, was almost literally hanging off her and she seemed to be focusing all her flirting  
attention on him.

* * *

As Kagome and InuYasha stood up to leave the bluff, an idea struck InuYasha. "Hey, Kagome, that "beach-house" is more of a mansion. You and Sango and Rin should come stay for the summer. Sesshomaru probably wouldn't care and Miroku'd…love it."

Kagome blinked in surprise at the offer. "Well, I'll have to ask Sango and Rin, but I'm sure they'll agree to coming.

The two walked down the bluff, talking together as they went.

* * *

As InuYasha and Kagome passed by Kikyo and her ring of flirters, she happened to look up. Glaring slightly at Kagome, she said, "I'll talk to you all tomorrow boys." She stood up as the ring dispelled, only the azure-eyed surfer staying behind. He'd noticed the direction of Kikyo's glare. 

"So what are you going to do about that girl Kikyo?"

A glint of a plan passed into Kikyo's eyes. "I know exactly what I'm going to do, Kouga."

She outlined her plan as Kouga smirked.

* * *

When Kagome got back to the room, she found Sango and Rin in a near-panicked state. 

"Kagome! Where were you!"

"We've been looking for you!"

"Calm down guys. I was talking with InuYasha."

Simultaneously, Sango and Rin said, "You were?" There followed a barrage of questions.

"What did he say?"

"What did you say?"

"What happened?"

Making placating motions with both hands and sweatdropping, Kagome said, "Settle guys, take a chill pill. He asked if me and you two would like to spend the rest of the summer in his half-brother's inherited beach house that's apparently more of a mansion with him, his brother, and Miroku."

Sango and Rin blinked. Finally, Rin said, "Sure we'd like to! Who's his brother, though?"

Kagome grinned. "Your new boyfriend, Sesshomaru."

Rin blushed. "Wh-what? He's not my boyfriend!"

Sango grinned as well. "You heard her. And if he isn't yet, he will be."

"Yeah, and you heard me that Miroku was gonna be there, Sango," Kagome quipped.

Sango looked miffed while Rin giggled. "He groped me the first and only time I met him! Why would I like him?" she protested.

Kagome just smiled. "Well, I'm gonna go back down to the beach to find InuYasha," Kagome stated, and went to change into her bathing suit. Sango and Rin agreed that they were going too, but left a little after Kagome.

* * *

Scanning the beach and the waves for InuYasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, Kagome didn't even notice the azure-eyed, black-haired surfer coming up behind her until he was beside her saying, "Hey." 

Kagome jumped. Looking to her left, she took him in, then said, "Hi," with an amiable smile. "Who're you?"

"I'm Kouga. Who might you be?"

"I'm Kagome."

The two began talking as they walked down the beach. Half an hour, when Kagome spotted Sango and Rin with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and InuYasha, she said, "Hey, sorry to cut our conversation short, but I have to meet up with my friends."

Kouga smiled. "That's okay. I'll see you later?"

/Whoa, that's one blinding smile…/ "Yeah, see ya." She turned to go.

"Hey wait! Kagome, I have something to ask you," Kouga said, stopping her and making her turn around.

Now facing him, Kagome asked, "Yes?"

"I know we just met and all, but there's going to be this beach party tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to come with me?"

Kagome blinked. /I barely know this guy…should I? Well, I am going to stay at InuYasha's house…/ She mentally smirked. /Why not? It's summer, I can be spontaneous./ "Sure, I'd love to," she answered him, smiling.

Kouga grinned. "Okay, the party's at nine, after the sun goes down. I'll meet you at the entrance to the beach near your hotel at 8:30."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, see you then!" And he ran off, calling over his shoulder, "Bye Kagome!"

After waving goodbye, Kagome finally reached her friends.

* * *

Rin and Sango, both saying, "Guess what?" 

Kagome laughed. "What?"

Her two friends tugged her to the side. Sango spoke first. "Miroku asked me to the beach party tonight!"

"And Sesshomaru asked me! Both he and Miroku are saying InuYasha is going to ask you."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Really?" Then she remembered Kouga. Her face fell a little. "But I can't go with him."

"What! Why not!" Sango and Rin chorused.

"Because I'm already going with Kouga, that guy I was talking to before I came to you guys."

"Oh."

The three turned back towards the other three. InuYasha had a slightly disappointed look on his face. "What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"You're already going with someone?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to ask me." /How'd he know I was going with someone in the first place.../

InuYasha put on a smile. "That's okay."

The six sat on the beach with Sesshomaru, Miroku, and InuYasha sometimes going out to surf. When it was seven o'clock, Kagome, Rin, and Sango said goodbye to the boys. They returned to their room to get ready for the night.

* * *

Torie-san: Okay yay! Third chapter, finally! Sorry again that this took so long…Anyway, next chapter coming soon…and that's MY definition of soon, sorry folks. 


End file.
